BLACK SONG
by LAUREL363
Summary: Le point de départ de cette aventure c'est une question Que lui dire si un jour nous avions l'opportunité de croiser quelqu'un qu'on admire, qu'on imagine au travers de ce qu'il nous livre de sa vie, à nous ses fans ? . C'est comme ça qu'est née mon héroïne, Carlota Maxwell. Après avoir rêvé des années sa rencontre avec Nic Black, la voilà face à lui.


**CHAPITRE 1**

 ** _Carlota_**

Le ciel grondait et quelques gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber au moment où je franchissais la porte de l'immeuble qui abritait les bureaux du journal.  
Je pris le temps de m'arrêter pour observer les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel et écouter les coups de tonnerre qui résonnaient au loin. J'aime la lourdeur de l'ambiance qui précède l'orage, quand l'air semble coller à la peau, quand tout s'arrête dans l'attente des premières gouttes, des premiers roulements. J'aime voir le ciel s'obscurcir peu à peu de gros nuages gris, faisant planer une ombre inquiétante sur nos têtes. J'aime cette ambiance particulière créée par la rencontre d'un courant d'air chaud avec un courant d'air froid, la rencontre des inverses, le choc des contraires...

En quelques minutes, les grondements se rapprochèrent. Le vent se leva et les arbres bordant le trottoir ployèrent sous sa force. L'obscurité avait désormais pris le pas sur la lumière et donnait à la rue un aspect fantomatique. Une rafale souleva les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol, les faisant tournoyer comme une multitude de minuscules marionnettes désorientées.  
Le bouleversement des éléments sous mes yeux me touchait, m'excitait et m'enivrait d'une soif de liberté. Ma gorge se serra pour retenir mon envie de hurler. J'avais besoin de virevolter comme ces feuilles, soulevée par un vent de folie, j'avais besoin de vivre...

Cette atmosphère chargée d'électricité m'enveloppa jusqu'à ce que je franchisse la porte de mon bureau. Il fallait que je me calme, j'avais une journée chargée, et les distractions n'en faisaient pas partie.

Je quittai mon manteau et l'accrochai à la patère derrière la porte. Je posai mon sac à main derrière mon bureau et mis l'eau à chauffer pour me préparer mon premier thé de la journée. Comme tous les matins depuis quelques années déjà, j'effectuai ces gestes routiniers et méthodiques qui me rassuraient et qui m'ancraient dans la réalité.

Mon planning s'annonçait chargé cette semaine. J'avais accepté de remplacer mon collègue et seul ami, Sam.  
Au journal où nous travaillions tous les deux, il était chargé de la rubrique musicale, moi je m'occupais de la partie politique. Pendant son absence, je lui avais promis que je consulterai ses mails et lui ferai suivre les plus importants. Je devais aussi transférer ses articles déjà écrits à l'impression, pour qu'ils paraissent la semaine d'après. Rien de compliqué selon ses mots.

Cette surcharge de travail ne m'effrayait pas, j'aimais passer du temps au bureau, à peaufiner mes articles, préparer mes entretiens, me documenter sur l'actualité politique du moment. Cette facilité à me noyer dans le travail m'avait réussie. De simple pigiste, j'avais réussi à gravir les échelons professionnels, et à devenir responsable de ma propre rubrique au sein du magazine L-World. Cette réussite était ma plus grande fierté, et je lui consacrai la majeure partie de mon temps.

Tout en réfléchissant à la tournure que je donnerai à l'article que j'étais en train d'écrire, je me connectai à la messagerie de Sam et m'assis à mon bureau en saisissant ma tasse de thé.

Pendant les quelques secondes que le téléchargement des mails dura, une partie de moi priait intérieurement qu'aucune nouvelle importante ne s'affiche sur l'écran d'ordinateur. La musique ne faisait tellement plus partie de mon quotidien, j'étais tellement éloignée de cet univers que je savais que je ne pourrais pas gérer un inattendu. L'autre partie de mon cerveau rationnalisait, comme d'habitude. Rien ne viendrait bouleverser cette semaine.

Ma prière muette ne fut pourtant pas entendue…Je sentis mes mains devenir moites et ma respiration s'accélérer. Un début de vertige me fit tourner la tête, et je dû détourner les yeux de l'écran pour ne plus voir ces trois lettres qui m'avaient été si familières. WAX….

La tentation d'effacer le message et de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu était immense, mais mon professionnalisme me retint, et après quelques profondes respirations destinées à me calmer, je me décidai à l'ouvrir et en lire le contenu.

« Il fallait que ça tombe sur moi » maugréais-je quand j'eu terminé ma lecture. Les nouvelles étaient plutôt bonnes en fait. Le chargé de communication du groupe de rock Wax, annonçait à Sam par ce mail que L-World avait été le seul magazine retenu pour interviewer Nic Black leur leader. Le groupe amorçait son retour sur scène, après le lancement de leur dernier album. Wax avait complètement disparu de la scène publique depuis cinq ans et décrocher cet entretien allait être une consécration pour Sam.

Le petit bémol de cette nouvelle c'est que le rendez-vous était fixé le lendemain après-midi. Sam ne revenant que la semaine suivante, je n'osai envisager la suite des événements…

Sans réfléchir plus, j'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro de mon ami. Le soulagement m'envahit quand j'entendis sa voix après quelques sonneries

– Salut jeune demoiselle, quoi de neuf ?  
– Quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais deviner Sam, c'est énorme !

– Dis-moi alors au lieu de me faire mariner

– Demain, Danceteria Hôtel, 16h, toi, ton magnéto et…Nic Black !

– Tu plaisantes ? Carlota, on était des dizaines à postuler !

– Je sais, et a priori tu es le seul à avoir été retenu. Félicitations, Sam, tu le mérites, tu vas cartonner.

– Je ne peux pas Carlota. J'ai pris ma semaine de congé pour pouvoir profiter d'Alice et du bébé. C'est pas facile au début franchement, et on n'est pas trop de deux pour nous occuper de June, je t'assure. Un bébé de trois semaines, et hop tes nuits se transforment en cauchemars.

Le vertige qui m'avait quitté quand j'avais entendu la voix de Sam revint au grand galop. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre et pourtant je savais ce qui allait suivre…

– Tu vas y aller à ma place. L-World ne peut pas se permettre de rater une occasion comme celle-ci. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai. Ca fait des lustres que c'est silence radio du côté de Wax et là, on a l'exclusivité. Tu te rends compte du tremplin que ça va être pour le magazine ! Il faut que tu assures Carlota. Ramène-nous une interview du tonnerre.

– J'espère que tu plaisantes lui répondis-je sentant la panique transpirer dans ma voix que j'entendais monter de plus en plus dans les aigus. Sam je suis journaliste politique, je ne connais rien à la musique et encore moins au rock, alors si tu crois que je vais aller interviewer Wax, tu rêves. Tu m'avais promis que ce serait une semaine pépère pour reprendre ton expression, pépère mon œil oui, et on n'est que lundi matin merde !

Je sentais que la très posée Carlota était en train de s'enfuir au grand galop. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, mais je n'arrivais pas à maitriser la terreur qui m'envahissait.

– Tu ne peux pas nous faire rater une opportunité pareille. Détend toi Carl, sois professionnelle, écoute son album, prépare deux ou trois questions, fais lui un sourire et ça va aller comme sur des roulettes. Improvise Cocotte et amuse toi, ça te changera des tristes sires que tu interviewes d'habitude

– Ne te plains pas si ta rubrique perd toute sa crédibilité terminé-je en raccrochant rageusement, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter me tirer de ce mauvais pas.

J'étais partagée entre le rire et les larmes...des souvenirs affluèrent, des images de ma jeunesse défilèrent dans mon esprit, un parfum d'insouciance vint chatouiller mes narines puis un énorme pincement au coeur me ramèna à la réalité. Wax, c'etait mon univers, mon refuge et Nic Black, au fil des années etait devenu mon ami, mon confident, mon mentor et même plus quelques fois...sauf que je ne le connaissais pas et qu'il ne me connaissait pas non plus.

C'est durant mon adolescence, que ma sœur jumelle Salomé et moi, nous avions découvert Wax. Nous étions fan, comme des milliers d'autres jeunes filles, de ce groupe très en vogue à l'époque, et c'était la seule chose que j'avais gardé, comme un trésor, de mon ancienne vie. Wax c'était ma part d'insouciance, c'était mon instant de rébellion, c'était mon univers, la seule chose que j'avais préservé de mon passé. C'était aussi mon secret car la journaliste politique que j'étais devenue ne pouvait se permettre de « telles fadaises » comme le disait si bien dit ma mère. Rien, même pas la musique devait me rattacher à me rappeler mon passé.

J'avais toujours caché cette information pour ne pas détruire le personnage public que je m'étais efforcé de créer de toute pièce pour atteindre mes objectifs professionnels, pourtant je connaissais Wax sur le bout des doigts. Dans une autre vie, ce groupe avait été mon repère, ma bouée de sauvetage, le filigrane de mon existence, et depuis des années, j'avais tout fait pour que ça ne m'explose pas à la figure.

Dans ma jeunesse, je m'étais toujours demandé ce que je dirais à Nic Black si j'avais un jour la chance de lui parler vraiment. Serais-je pétrifiée comme une statue, fascinée, ou pourrais-je discuter avec lui comme avec une personne ordinaire ? J'avais souvent rêvé de lui, j'avais l'impression de le connaître et au fil du temps, j'avais tissé une relation d'amitié imaginaire avec lui. Aujourd'hui mes rêves allaient se transformer en la réalité, et j'étais terrifiée.

J'avais tellement peur d'être déçue. J'avais fait de lui l'homme parfait, et maintenant la réalité allait sans doute mettre à mal mon imagination. Je ressortirai sans doute déçue de cette interview, car je m'apprêtai à mettre fin à un fantasme et à faire taire ce qu'il restait de la jeune fille rêveuse que j'avais été.

J'avais gommé cette partie de ma vie. Je l'avais enterré au fond de moi. Je n'étais plus cette fille là. Grâce un travail acharné en sortant de l'école de journalisme, j'avais réussir à me faire un nom dans le milieu. Mon acharnement à devenir journaliste politique avait remplacé toute autre aspiration dans ma vie de jeune adulte, et j'avais réussi. Depuis peu, j'avais ma propre rubrique au sein de L-World. J'avais atteint mon but. Jeune trentenaire, boulot qui me plaisait, vie personnelle rangée et sérieuse. Ca me convenait.

Pour faire taire le flot de pensées contradictoires qui affluèrent toute la journée, je me noyais sous un flux de travail ininterrompu toute la journée. Quand le moment de rentrer chez moi arriva, je dû bien me résoudre à affronter l'ambigüité de la situation.  
D'un côté, l'excitation de rencontrer enfin l'homme que j'idéalisais depuis des années faisait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure, tous les scénarios que j'avais imaginé à son propos défilaient dans mon esprit... Serait-il comme je l'avais imaginé ? D'un autre côté, la peur de passer pour une groupie idiote me tétanisait, et puis à cela s'ajoutait aussi la pression de produire un bon article, car Wax avait accepté une seule interview et je ne voulais pas que mon papier fasse un flop. Bref mon esprit carburait à 1000 à l'heure et je n'avais qu'une hâte, me coucher pour arrêter de penser.

Malheureusement pour moi, la nuit fut quasi sans sommeil, accompagnée de véritables attaques de panique, et peuplée de rêves plus ou moins avouables...J'avais averti le journal que je préparerai l'interview chez moi et que j'irai directement sur le lieu de la rencontre. La journée passa bizarrement, vite et doucement à la fois. La hâte que tout soit terminé était mêlée à la peur qui faisait trainer le temps.

Quand le moment fut enfin venu, je me préparai comme je le faisais d'habitude pour un entretien politique et cela me donna un peu de courage. Je portais mon tailleur noir le plus strict, un peu comme une armure, que j'avais assorti avec de simples petites boucles d'oreilles en diamant. Mon maquillage discret cachait mes cernes et donnait un peu de couleur à mon visage habituellement si pâle. « _Allez courage Carlota_ » me sermonnai-je. J'avais l'habitude de rencontrer et d'interviewer des personnes influentes, et je le faisais bien, alors j'allais appliquer le conseil de Sam, et mener mon interview comme je le faisais normalement, avec professionnalisme, et tout irait bien...Il suffisait juste que je camoufle tout ce que je savais sur Wax, et surtout que je lutte contre cette fascination que Nic Black m'inspirait.

En arrivant dans le hall de l'hôtel Danceteria, je gagnai d'un pas rapide le salon où devait se tenir la rencontre, sans regarder autour de moi, sans me laisser distraire, pour que mon courage et ma détermination ne m'abandonnent pas. J'avais l'impression de me préparer à sauter dans le vide. Inutile de dire que mon cœur battait la chamade et que mes mains étaient affreusement moites. Mon esprit lui par contre, tournait à plein régime et une idée m'obsédait... Etait-il aussi sexy que dans les magazines, était-il aussi charismatique que dans les émissions musicales que j'avais l'habitude de regarder quand il était invité, sa voix était elle aussi envoûtante que dans ses chansons ?

Quand j'arrivai devant la porte du salon où Nic m'attendait, j'avais réussi à me redonner une contenance et je tendis ma carte de presse à l'agent de sécurité qui se tenait devant le couloir.

– Bonjour, Carlota Maxwell journaliste à « L-World ». J'ai rendez-vous avec Nic Black pour une interview me présentais-je, plutôt fière de ma voix qui avait retrouvé son assurance

– Allez y Mademoiselle Maxwell, Monsieur Black vous attend me répondit-il ouvrant la porte.

Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, je fus tout de suite frappée par l'odeur de tabac qui flottait dans l'air. La pièce était mal éclairée. L'atmosphère qui y régnait était presque oppressante.

Il était là, assis dans un canapé, le téléphone à l'oreille et une cigarette à la main. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu entrer. Sa conversation était sur le point de se terminer et il passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille d'un air las. J'aurai voulu faire une photo. Lui, adossé contre le dossier du sofa, une jambe repliée sur l'autre et levant les yeux au ciel. Je voyais son visage de profil, éclairé par la lumière faiblissante de cette fin d'après-midi. Le contraste avec l'ombre du reste de la pièce était saisissant.

Il se dégageait de lui une force et un charisme qui me paralysaient.

Toujours silencieuse, piquée à l'entrée de la pièce, je profitais de l'instant pour le regarder. C'était étrange comme sensation, je me serai crûe dans un des nombreux rêves où nous nous étions déjà rencontrés, et je me délectai de cet instant d'intimité volé.

Poussant un profond soupir, il éteignit sa cigarette dans un cendrier posé sur la table du salon.

Je n'osais faire un geste, toujours debout dans l'entrée du salon. J'étais fascinée par l'homme qui se tenait devant moi.  
Vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un sweatshirt sombre en lin ample dont les deux derniers boutons à l'encolure étaient ouverts il était magnifique. Autour de son cou pendait un long collier de perles noires, tout comme celui qui entourait son poignet droit. Ses cheveux d'un brun profond étaient en bataille et une mèche rebelle lui retombait sur le front, lui donnant un air si sexy que j'eu l'impression que la température montait de quelques degrés. Ceci répondait à la question que je m'étais posée quelques minutes auparavant...oui il était aussi beau de près que dans mes rêves.  
C'est le son de sa voix qui me ramena à la réalité, mais je n'osai toujours pas faire un bruit.

– Oui j'ai encore un rendez-vous, l'interview de promo. Heureusement qu'il n'y en a qu'une, car j'ai l'impression de me prostituer pour faire vendre l'album….Non je ne connais pas, « L-Word » il me semble. Je fais vite et je vous rejoins au bar de l'hôtel. Ciao Brice.

La conversation se termina et il jeta son téléphone sur la table en se retournant brusquement, attiré par mon discret toussotement.

– Qui êtes-vous me demanda-t' il, surprit de ne pas être seul dans la pièce.

– Bonjour Mr Black. Carlota Maxwell du journal «L-World », qu'apparemment vous ne connaissez pas. Je remplace mon confrère Sam, à qui vous aviez accordé une interview...ou plutôt pour qui vous aviez accepté de vous prostituer devrais-je plutôt dire !

« _Mais merde, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire un truc pareil_ » Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Il allait me jeter dehors et tout annuler. Voilà pourquoi j'aimais la politique et son protocole, au moins les entretiens étaient cadrés et je pouvais facilement brider la partie indomptable de mon caractère, à la différence d'aujourd'hui. Je baissais les yeux, à la recherche d'une phrase intelligente mais mon cerveau était brusquement tombé en mode « off ».

– Je vous annonce mes tarifs tout de suite où on prend le temps de se connaître un peu avant ?

Son sourire narquois prouvait au moins qu'il avait de l'humour, mais quand je le vis s'approcher de moi d'un pas lent, je me fis l'effet d'être une proie. Curieusement je n'avais pas envie de reculer. Il se dégageait de lui un magnétisme et une aura de sensualité qui me faisait perdre mes moyens...Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment furieux, plutôt amusé, et la lueur coquine qui allumait son regard le rendait incroyablement attirant. Il fallait rompre l'instant avant que je ne me mette à bafouiller bêtement

– Je vous présente mes excuses Mr Black, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

– Ne vous excusez pas Melle Maxwell. Pour tout dire, vous m'amusez. Que faites-vous là, cachée dans un coin, continua t'il doucement en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds sans aucune gêne.

J'avais du mal à calmer les battements de mon cœur quand il me regardait comme ça. En s'approchant si près de moi, il avait envahi mon espace, et je me trouvais maintenant acculée contre la porte du petit salon, et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de reculer. En effet la situation semblait le divertir au plus haut point.

– Mr Black, pourrions-nous débuter notre interview, je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps

– Appelez-moi Nic, Mlle Maxwell je vous en prie. Qui a dit que vous me dérangiez ? Cet échange me semble au contraire très prometteur me répondit-il en me fixant dans les yeux

– Finissons en murmurais-je complétement déstabilisée par les frissons qui me traversaient le corps et menaçaient de me faire perdre mes moyens sur le champ.

– Comme vous voudrez. Que voulez-vous savoir, Carlota ? Ca ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle Carlota n'est ce pas ?

Sa voix était douce et hypnotique. Elle courait sur ma peau comme une caresse. Quand il s'éloigna pour regagner le canapé, je le suivis, soulagée, et m'assis sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné du sien.

– Parlez-moi de votre dernier album, est ce que la rumeur est vraie, vous êtes-vous vraiment inspiré d'une rupture sentimentale pour écrire les textes ?

– C'est une déchirure plutôt qui m'a donné l'inspiration, mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus, le reste est très personnel me répondit-il en souriant.

En entendant ses mots, mon estomac se noua. La tristesse qui avait accompagné ses derniers mots m'émut.

– Pouvez-vous alors me parler de votre quotidien de star sur le point de revenir sur le devant de la scène. Nos lecteurs seraient très intéressés de découvrir ce qu'est la vie de Nic Black en réalité.

– Je mène une vie simple Carlota, rien de palpitant en fait, j'aime faire de la musique, j'aime composer et cela occupe tout mon temps, je ne sors pas beaucoup à vrai dire et le monde de la nuit ne m'attire plus. J'essaye de nourrir mes passions, la littérature, l'art, je visite des musées, je suis sans cesse à la recherche de nouvelles sources d'inspiration au travers d'œuvres de différents artistes, de voyages à travers le monde, ma quête est sans fin finalement car nous avons tant à découvrir des autres...

– Bien Nic, mais cela ne m'apprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se cache derrière la sensibilité que vous mettez dans votre musique. Vous vous cachez un peu derrière les stéréotypes propres à tout musicien.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il se leva tranquillement et s'approcha du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assise. Doucement, il prit le stylo et le bloc-notes que je tenais et les posa sur la table basse, puis il prit ma main dans la sienne et m'aida à me lever.

– Vous voulez vraiment me connaître Carlota ? Vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble ma vie me demanda t'il en rivant son regard noir dans le mien. Alors préparez-vous, ce soir je vous emmène dans le monde de Nic Black...


End file.
